


Spring Fever

by Taste_yuli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 山治在秋岛的春天里发了一场高烧。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐亲爱的小孩。

北海的图志里记载这样一种动物。一种水母，生活在近海水域，他们的机体几乎透明，与海水融为一体，难以探知边界，只有被海中暗流带向更深的海域，才能依靠发光的内脏发现它们。那些光亮也并不如其他深海鱼类那样醒目，于幽暗之中，仅仅是一点微弱的爝火。若时值满月，它们便会成群升至海面，连绵成片，像光年外的渺小星辰倾倒在夜浪里。极偶然的情况，它们随深海鱼类一道被渔人的底网打捞上岸，来到阳光下时，混体更是薄若无物，人眼无法细致分辨，用手捧起才能触得形状。若是未为人所在意，便顺着冲刷甲板的浪潮，悄然无声回流大海。

杰尔马帝国藏书之丰四海皆知。山治第一次在图志中识得这种水母，便是在这间对于幼时的他而言显得过分庞大的图书室中。那些图志上描绘的小东西，代替他的双眼潜往无限幽深宽广的大海，帮助他打发过许多难堪忍受的时间。

山治反复看了看手中展开的一页，粗糙纸张上绘着浅细轮廓，安静又灵动，令他着了迷。他想，真好啊，透明柔软的无脊椎动物，不会被看见，不会被在意，多数情况可以侥幸做那漏网之鱼。

“乌瑟克。”

一个声音打断了遐想，山治吓了一跳，阖上书页转过头去，蕾玖小小的脑袋正从书架后探出来，似乎已经在那里很久了。山治坐在地面上向后退缩几步，眼神带着一丝戒备望稍年长的女孩从书架边走到面前。她并未在意弟弟回避的反应，开口道：

“你刚刚在看的那种水母，因为体内有一种叫作乌瑟克的毒素，所以才会发光。虽然毒性很小，但碰到了还是会让人很不好受的。”

“乌瑟克……”山治小声复述陌生的词汇，注意力被姐姐的话所吸引，不再像先前那般紧张，身体也稍稍放松下来，他望向女孩手中的书，似乎是一本记录毒物的百科。

“嗯，乌瑟克。在红土大陆，遥远的沙漠里的国度，有一种叫作乌瑟克的矿石，它们在夜里发出荧光，与这些水母很相似。这个名字随着从内陆而来的商队一路被携往港口的城市。”

女孩看向自己的弟弟，他将图志牢牢抱在怀里，尽管还下意识保持着防卫姿态，表情却显露了想要继续听下去的好奇。她靠近他，缓缓低下身坐到他身侧，在膝头翻开手中的书，找到一页，轻声读了起来：

“乌瑟克石在那些沙漠的国度里，常被镶嵌在塑像上作为双眼。沙漠里的人们——和我们不一样——他们为王公才臣建造雕塑，却并不雕刻他们一瞬间的表情，不雕刻哭泣与欢笑，不雕刻激昂的瞬间，也不雕刻哀愁的瞬间。而是一种安详平静却永恒的表情，人因而被保留在永恒的时间里，永恒的时间就是所有的瞬间，所有的瞬间便可以汇为永恒。”

年幼的山治听不明白，他想问姐姐，可是一瞬间的快乐怎么可能永远保存下来呢？他小心翼翼念起母亲的怀抱，想起火焰的热度与调料干燥的辛香味，他根本无法将它们一直紧紧握在手中，甚至在父兄们的阴影笼罩而来之前就已经飞速从指尖逃走。

“你想找到那种水母吗？”所有令人云里雾里的字词中，年幼的山治只听懂了这一句。

他拘谨地点了点头，蕾玖又望了他一眼，抱着书起身离开了，背过身时她开始唱一首他以前听家仆哼唱过的歌谣：

_千万座山，千万片海_  
_她在冬日与夏日之间，她在月亮与星辰之间_  
_我一生之中只有幸瞧见她三次_  
_我歌颂暴雨倾盆_  
_我歌颂牧草与牧羊人的歌谣_  
_我歌颂我的好运气_  
_春天的种子呀_  
_我在发烧！我在发热！_  
_发烧的瞬时，发热的刹那_  
_我与你的胸膛上正开出鲜花！_

山治愣愣地望着蕾玖的背影往图书室门口走去，踏出屋子前，他的姐姐回过头对他说：

“你会找到它的。”

“找到什么？”

“乌瑟克的水母。你会找到的。”

山治有时还会想起那个声音。后来他逃离杰尔马四处流亡直到在巴拉蒂暂作停泊的这么多年间，在无数个深夜的梦中，他还会回到那种无止尽的冰冷的黑暗里，他看见自己的身影蜷缩着躺在地面上，四周一切开始流动，缓慢上涨，像海水包围他。每一个细胞都浸泡在苦咸海水中，那感觉却叫他获得一刻安心。大海，他儿时在杰尔马城堡的塔楼上见过大海，后来在做学徒的奥比特号上，在荒岛的饥饿中，在巴拉蒂，他看过太多太多大海，甚至不曾踏足过货真价实的大陆，却从未在一个满月之夜寻到那种小动物。

他想，大海这么大，它们可能出现在任何一片海面上，他又哪来这么好的运气凑巧碰上呢。即便后来已对这个小小念想不那么执着了，但大海依然是他无端的春梦。渴望远离陆地大约的确是一种人类本能，他太爱海了，在这片广袤无际的蓝色里，可以自由地撒手离去随波漂摆，被烈日暴晒，被巨浪裹挟，被狂风抛跌，可以毫无顾忌地低下头颅，承认自己那微如尘土的力量，接受自己就是这样破败弱小一文不值。多好，多好。

而今21岁在千阳号上的他有时依然感到荒谬，为什么人的一生偏偏是这样一个不断回望童年的过程，独自将这种荒谬消化殆尽需要的时间又如此漫长，他束手无策，只得奢望所有不幸都已在孩提时被提前透支。

海水漫进混沌不清的视野，他看见一群亮银色的小鱼从左耳游向右耳，恍惚间像是穿过了大脑。接着耳朵开始有些痛了，他终于睁开眼，收起令自己在水中保持悬浮的手臂，摆动双腿浮回海面，幻觉中安静的蓝色逐渐黯去，海面上已被夜色笼罩。

千阳号正安静地泊在港口，随夜风与浪轻轻摇晃。今夜轮他守船，伙伴们去岛上采买娱乐，晚饭后他在近海的暗礁后发现了一些不常见却可食用的海螺，便带了器具动身潜下海，想着为提前回船的伙伴准备些可口的小菜。

他从海中冒出头来，伴随着涌入鼻腔的第一口新鲜空气，视线便扫见一个绿色脑袋，突兀地扎在船舷边。剑士今晚没有下船去岛上闲逛，正靠在栏杆上喝酒。

“五百三十六秒。”

索隆的声音从高处甲板上传来。山治把盛装海螺的小篓从腰间卸下，顺着缆绳爬上去，心里默默跟上一次潜水时对方报出的数字比较一番，多了一分半钟，于是心满意足将衬衫拧干搭在肩上，准备先去浴室换身衣服再去料理食材。

数秒的习惯是在航行中日积月累出来的，海上的生活并非总能遇上战斗，常常稀松散漫，他们一定程度上说来，都是对时间敏感的人。山治已经记不清这种约定俗成源自何时，何种原因，也许是头几回发现他夜间潜入海中后，守夜的剑士一时兴致所起。

相对的，若是午后闲暇无事，他站在二楼甲板上看索隆挥动铁丸子，也会用相当的方式去计算剑士修炼所耗费的时间。

这个习惯后来被带入生活与战斗的每一处罅隙，逐渐在两人间形成一种秘而不宣的默契，他们都太过清楚彼此的极限在哪里，才总能这样不约而同地默许对方给出看似无头无脑的时间限制。

“成绩不错吧！”

“也没有很久啊，卷眉毛。”

“今天不跟你计较，我找到好东西了。”山治颠了颠手中的小篓，将它递到索隆面前，眉目里藏着松弛的神色。

那是一种有着奇怪形状的海螺，半个拳头大小，螺壳表面被一些细小的藤壶覆盖，显得丑陋而粗糙，壳边缘呈刃状的凸起，或许是秋岛春季的特产，索隆此前在其他地方也曾见过。山治走到近前来时，他才察觉到面前这人有些异样，秋岛的水域不比冬岛那样冰冷刺骨，但温度对于人体来说也还是过低，先前他在甲板上喝酒默默给厨子读秒时就发现，他今天下潜得格外久，此时整个人脸颊与唇上已经没了血色。

“好了，绿藻头，你去船下转转吧，这种螺肉可以做超棒的下酒菜，你一会儿再回来享用我的手艺吧。”

索隆看着山治冷白的脸，目光又顺势往下，海水滴滴答答从裤脚淌下来，在他脚边积成浅浅的一片，颜色有些不自然地发暗，但却因夜色昏沉而看不清晰。他皱起眉头想要蹲下身去，手刚触到山治的裤管，便被他格挡着避开了。

“好了，快滚吧臭剑士，你已经在船上睡了一整天了，绿色植物该出去晒晒月亮了。别赖在这里影响我一展身手。”

说着不忘抬腿在索隆后腰踹了一脚，将他踢到下船的缆绳边。索隆踉跄了一下，扶住围栏，伸手摸到后背腹卷上那个湿乎乎的脚印，恼火地回道：“谁赖在这里了啊！”

莫名其妙。这厨子铁定又有什么猫腻瞒着自己，但看情况又是一副死活也不愿意招认的模样，便也就不管那人在身后怎么挑衅说“等会儿一定会做出好吃到让你把舌头都吞下去的下酒菜”，恭敬不如从命地下船去了。

山治在浴室冲完澡换上干净衣物，提着顺道一并清洗好的海螺去往厨房。虽然长相颇为抱歉，但这种海螺处理起来并非难事，唯一棘手的是外壳的粘液与腔内含有一些能够致病的毒素。山治将它们盛装在池中，加盐与酒让海螺排出泥沙与毒素，敲碎外壳取出螺肉，再做进一步细致的清洗。

先前他在礁石后采螺时被锋利的螺壳划伤了小腿，山治不清楚这些毒素会致何种病症，况且他们博学广闻的小鹿医生此刻并不在身边，他也无从对症下药，只好先草草清理包扎。

刚刚推走剑士也无非出于此，那人本就嗅觉灵敏，如果被发现又免不了一阵麻烦。麻烦。山治想到他，脑中最先出现的，永远都是这个词。

通常山治会让索隆停留在与麻烦二字挂钩的层面上，不会再继续深入想下去，因为他很清楚一旦放任自己的思绪锁定在剑士身上，本该轻而易举厘清的一切，就会通通变了味道。采买物资时来帮忙拿东西最多的是他，被留下守船搭档最多的是他，深夜里拉他喝酒谈天最多的是他。这令山治有时可以理直气壮向自己辩解，说我喜欢上他是件理所应当，全然无法控制的事情。因为他们分分秒秒，耗在一起的时间实在太多了，多到他根本招架不得。

而一旦想起这些，更多更零碎的片段就会像冬日里细小的静电那样，变得无处不在。有时他在厨房料理食材，脑海中时时浮现剑士挥动长刀的样子，金属劈开空气的鸣音仿佛可以与他成列的刀具产生共振，剔骨刀在手心里微不可循地震颤，失控，他几乎要拿不住。

山治将腌渍好的螺肉切成薄片装盘，摆上桌后开始洗刷碗碟。不知是不是毒素终于开始奏效，他感到脑袋被热浪卷过，勉强抬起头，面前是厨房用以通风的小窗，窗外夜晚的岛屿像只庞大怪兽，村镇在离岸很远的腹地，从千阳号上望去只有幢幢黑影。港口边灯塔的亮光只是一团模糊的烟雾。

他意识到自己正在发烧，但还是撑着沉重不堪的四肢将厨房收拾干净。所幸乔巴的问诊室离餐厅不过几步之遥，他趿拉着步子移到问诊室的小床上，向后倒了过去。

陌生的高热令他整个人如坠漩涡，身体内部的疼痛从四面八方侵袭而来，他根本无法分辨关节是在被挤压还是被牵扯，只觉得痛不可当。原来生病是这样的滋味。每一处骨缝都矜矜战战地发抖，肺片犹如被千万针刺细细密密扎穿。

  
索隆离开千阳号时并未走远，他心里还对山治闪躲的样子留有怀疑，所以下船后只是沿着海岸线慢慢走了一阵，每走上一小段，便忍不住要回头确认千阳号还在自己视线范围之内。

手中的酒刚一喝干，他便回身返程。回到甲板上，还未踏进厨房，就看到要找的人正躺在问诊室的床上，裤腿下露出的绷带印证了先前的猜测，这臭厨子一定是在采海螺时把自己弄伤了，或许是礁石，或许是螺壳，加上在冷冽海水中泡了许久，不生病才是怪事。他站在问诊室门口，借着厨房灯光看了床上的人一会儿。

此刻他陷在被窝里，柔软金发也变得乱糟糟，更像小鸡脑袋了，索隆突然就觉得一切都柔和了，月光变得温软，连暗涛巨浪都于这一刻乖顺起来。他闷声走到床边，盯着山治被热度蒸红的脸颊。

“小鸡脑袋。”

山治似乎听见了他的声音，眼皮动了动，但因为实在乏力，他还是决定保持静止，放任那颗绿藻逞逞一时口头威风。

“笨蛋厨子，白痴卷眉毛。”

索隆喊得很小声，但终于令得山治无法再继续忽视下去，他不情不愿地睁开眼睛，抗议着哼了一声。

“要是平时也这么安静就好了。”索隆嘟囔道，指腹像被什么吸引住一样，轻轻触碰在厨师烫人的颊侧。

“那你岂不是每天除了睡觉喝酒锻炼外完全无事可干嘛，好没意思啊肌肉白痴。”山治努力堆出戏讽的笑容，声音却有气无力，只有扬动的眉毛还昭示着生机。

索隆沉默下来。其实他并不能那样敏锐地辨别各种感情，亲情，友情，爱情，这些宽泛的定义于他而言更像一团面目模糊的云雾，因为总的说来他从不在乎也从不耗费时间去区分它们。他云云理性之中偶尔暴露出的感性向来仰仗着一股强大的野兽直觉，那种直觉不会帮助他细致地体触情感，只会最单刀直入地告诉他，哪些事情会引起他的在乎——比如刀，比如酒，比如严苛的自我磨练，比如伙伴的安危，也比如深夜甲板上孤身站在海风里抽烟的山治，厨房里笑着忙碌到一刻不停歇的山治，此刻发着高烧还坚持跟他回嘴的山治。

山治，山治。

为什么自己总是很难开口念出这个名字，短短两个音节，每当快要从胸膛涌出来时，总会将将好卡在喉咙里，让他倾吐吞咽两厢为难。这个名字是如此模糊，零碎，想起他时多半会想到蜷成旋涡状的眉毛，被冷水泡到发红的指尖，汗湿的金色发稍闪过晃眼反光，那具柔韧的躯体一次又一次流水般淌过鬼彻的剑刃，随香烟气味裹挟而来的一切，像琐细的膨胀的泡沫挤占心脏，让他感到一种从未触碰过的，失控的情绪。

他本也可以完美地秉行理性的一面，独独只有山治让他总是不经意间任凭感情用事，左右感官。他长久以来作为剑士的高傲与狂桀，相当一部分是为赴库依娜之约而镀上的外壳的衍生物，由百炼精钢铸就，无可摧折。山治有时令他回忆起儿时那个还会对着库依娜拂在胸口的手面颊发热的自己，原来自己对一些幽微的事物尚有知觉，他本以为那些都早该被他扫在视线之外，抛于身后了。现在所有的一切都与他同路，将通往一样高昂的终点，但这个人让他没法自制地一遍一遍回过头去。

而他几乎是很久后才有所察觉。他们就像擦肩而过的两个人，衣摆松紧扣不小心缠在一块儿，各自凭着惯性往相反方向走了好远，一直走到那根松紧带绷到极限，失去韧性，那股向后拉扯的回力才变得再也无法忽视，等他们双双回过头时才知道，原来从一开始，他们就已经被那样紧地联系起来了。

“臭厨子，你太弱了。”到头来他依旧只能吐出针锋相对的词句。

山治伸脚踢了踢他的大腿，不满道：“你就是这样安慰病人的啊？”

“是剑尾螺吧？”索隆没有理会他的攻击，从餐厅拖来一把椅子坐到床尾，俯身托起山治的脚踝，拆开绷带，查看他的伤口。

“你也认识吗？啊，我怎么忘了，这可是跟绿藻一样喜欢生活在礁石背面的同类啊。”

索隆只是抬头瞪了他一眼，看见山治露出得逞的笑容，不知该说他些什么才好：

“有毒的吧？我吃过。”

山治有些讶异地张了张嘴。剑士曾独身在岛与岛间漂流良久，那段时日他在巴拉蒂都对魔兽之名有所耳闻。原来他是靠着漫无目的的尝试来分辨食物的可食用性吗？着实是个暴殄天物的家伙。他看着索隆眉头间那个舒展不开的小小褶皱，心忽然感到柔软。

“你是白痴吗？绿藻头，你好笨啊……”

他本想让自己的声音听上去更加嘲讽一些，说出口时却莫名笑了起来：“那你也有发烧吗？我从来没有生过病，发烧的感觉太奇怪了，就好像全身骨头都被人抽走了一样。”他的声音很轻，轻到连索隆望向他的眼神都显出温和，不复平日的攻击性。

“啊，是啊，我发着烧在东海一座岛的山里睡了两天两夜，最后被一个村民发现了。”

“那得谢谢那位老人家了，如此尽心尽力挽救了一棵生命力顽强的海洋植物。”索隆看到山治弯起的嘴角，难得没有一点想要回嘴的冲动，但很快又被下一句呛得冒火，“不过，你不会是因为被毒傻了才不认识路的吧？”

“那你也完蛋了，臭厨子。”

“是想我跟你一道迷路到拉夫德鲁去吗？谁会像你这个单细胞一样啊！”

索隆坐到他身边来，用脑袋撞了撞他的脑门作为回答。

“很痛啊铁头绿藻！”他高声笑道。

发烧带来的热度被索隆撞得在大脑里四处摇荡，一种近似快乐的震颤与病理性的疼痛令他头晕眼花。

人在病中，一切脆弱的负面情绪都变得极为易感，平日里的免疫统统失效，人自愿被它入侵。而快乐有时恰恰是种最会让人轻易联想起死亡的情绪，此刻，病灶之中汩汩涌出的快乐让他倍感煎熬，几乎要笑得流下泪来。于是他只能揽紧索隆的脖颈，不断亲吻男人皮肤下跃动的脉搏，心脏却战战兢兢，话音传到对方耳里模糊得如在梦呓：

“抱着我吧……”

原来生病时会这么冷吗？在山间流浪的时候也会有这样的寒冷砭人肌骨吗？会感到饿吗？他感觉自己快要堕入无梦的黑色深渊，被淹没前他脑中只冒出一个想法：等病好了，他想好好给绿藻头做一顿饭。

“你冷吗？”

近在咫尺的滚烫呼吸又让他隐隐约约清醒过来。“冷。”山治从善如流地用冷冰冰的指尖在剑士后颈挠了挠，又滑向耳后，手指拨弄过耳畔，金色坠饰发出清脆响声。

“那不如我们来做一些会热起来的事情好了，”他眯起眼睛，视线粘稠地望住对方，“索隆，我们来做爱吧。”

后者露出无奈神情，俯身抵上他的额头：“你这色河童，脑子里除了H的事情就没有别的了吗？”

山治似乎早就料到了这样的回答，他轻轻抬起下巴凑上前去，吻着索隆的嘴角含糊不清发狠道：“那就快滚吧，臭剑士。”

他看上去真的很累了。索隆不再闹他，一言不发地在床头坐了一会儿，准备去乔巴的药箱找些退热贴来给他，刚转身，话音又在背后响起：

“喂，绿藻头，今天是满月吗？”

索隆回过身，看到山治正抬起胳膊，将手完全浸在窗外照进来的月光里。

“是啊，怎么了？”

面前这位病患或许脑子已烧到迷糊，索隆眼见着他从床上慢慢坐起身，披着毯子，一步一步拖着虚浮的脚步走向门外，停在了船舷的栏杆边上，他从身后跟过来与他站在并排。  
水母。

剑士看到了海面上浮着成百上千只发光的水母，它们绵延不绝，在海上发出荧蓝色的微光，在月光之下，像一条恒久不灭的星河。接着他感到身边那人靠向自己的肩膀，一瞬间将所有的重量都倚向自己的身侧。

“你起来是想看这个？”

“我听说，东海有一种鱼，天气暖和的时候会聚集在春岛的港口，鱼群挤在一起，甚至可以把海面拱起，那块凸起的海面就被人叫作鱼岛。你说现在这个，是不是可以叫水母岛了？啊不对……该叫水母银河才对。”

索隆听了他没头没脑的联想忍不住低低笑了起来：“你怎么会知道这么多和鱼有关的事啊？”

“哼哼，”那人病中疲惫的脸终于露出一种灵动而活泼的神色，他明显对于索隆发出的感慨很是得意，话到嘴边语气又忍不住带上一些挑衅，“我可不会问出‘绿藻头剑士怎么会知道这么多和刀有关的事’这样的蠢问题。”

“反正知不知道也都一样被吃下肚了。”剑士亦露出一种得意来。

“也不想想是谁做给你吃！”

“想吃饭团了，”索隆有些不自然地道，“你做的那个螺肉，放在饭团里也会不错的吧。”

“哦？绿藻君这是在撒娇吗？”山治望见了索隆脸颊上沁出来的红色，今晚月光太亮，它被试图用阴影遮掩却未果，他没忍住笑了。

远处的沙滩上，孩子们正奔跑着追逐发光的海浪。山治想，多么幸运的人，在如此年幼时就见识过他梦寐以求却不曾寻到的稀罕景象。

他远远望见一个孩子捞起了一只水母朝另一个孩子抛去：“喂————接住它！”

不消一个钟头，那些孩子的手或许便会肿胀疼痛，或许会罹患一种急疹，又或许在接下来的一周内高烧不退，但这一刻，仅在这一刻，那颗赤诚而滚烫的心，毫不在乎也毫不畏惧未知的毒素。

在他孩提时，那些已经遥不可及又近在咫尺的记忆中，他也曾希望自己可以像乌瑟克的水母，能够轻轻划过打捞人的手指，搁浅在太阳下，变得完全透明，谁也看不见。但有一个声音从某一刻起在心里不断呐喊。

接住我吧！接住我吧！小小的声音喊道。

然后所有在他处未被应答过的宣泄，都在同一处，在面前这个人那里，曾被无声地回复。

“你不知道，我有多想看见它。

“怎么这么漫长的时间都没遇上，一遇到你这个海洋植物就碰上了呢？你果然和海洋生物是亲戚吧？”

索隆没有再回答他，他借着海面反射的微光看见山治不断开阖的唇，觉得有些口干舌燥，于是垂下头，给了怀里的人一个吻。

那个吻轻得不像话。落下来时山治闭上了眼睛，感觉自己随之沉入海底。他在细微的触碰中神思迷顿，模模糊糊地想，他生来是属于大海的。寻找那片梦中蓝海也许就像寻找这片水母银河一样，算不上多么坚不可摧的执念，他大约只是祈盼自己可以永远在风与海潮中流浪，去往哪里都好，直至死亡也不要落地生根。但偏偏索隆是这样一片凶烈的旱土，而他顺着海风与洋流从天而降，被囚困在了如此广大壮阔的东西中心，只做小小的一捧水，随时准备被对方蒸发，他却似乎也甘愿。

人是如此用力地去爱，去洞悉穿透所恋之人的眼睛，那过分涌流的爱意是一颗纤小陨石，擦过大气层时散发剧烈热量，流星一样，在一瞬间便可以将自己燃烧殆尽。山治睁开眼，看到海面的粼粼波光在索隆瞳仁中闪动了一下，心便被陨石的热度烫伤。

一生中总有一些瞬间，人处在那一刻时便已能清楚知道它将被永久铭记。山治忆起北海口口相传的歌谣，它仅仅在混沌梦境中，以蕾玖尚且稚幼的声音回响，那歌谣中说道，人的一生之中只会有三次这样的时刻。他知道这一刻就是了。

于是在温柔浪潮之中，他听见苔藓于无人角落潮湿而细密地生长，夜色里一千颗星星也为他坠落。

  
\- FIN -


End file.
